<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Armchair by ddrizzydarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022228">The Armchair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrizzydarling/pseuds/ddrizzydarling'>ddrizzydarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Library, One Shot, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Virgin Hermione Granger, slightly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrizzydarling/pseuds/ddrizzydarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione just wants to relax in her favorite armchair in the library after a long day but Draco Malfoy has other plans. Fluffy, smutty oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Armchair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger had had a truly spectacularly bad day. She had started the day stumbling upon Ron and Lavender snogging in the common room, proceeded to lose house points for talking out of turn in Potions and then had spilled pumpkin juice all over her blouse at the end of lunch making her late for Transfiguration and therefore making her lose even <em>more</em> house points. It was the kind of day that only cracking open a grisly murder mystery could alleviate. Most people would think she would gravitate towards a fluffy romance or a stuffy nonfiction but both options weren't nearly as satisfying as reading about a character having a <em>much</em> worse day than her. There are few things in life that a spellbinding (Ha! She thought to herself at her imaginary wizarding world pun) book can’t solve. She quickly ran up the stairs to grab a particularly gruesome Stephen King novel from her bedside table and closed her eyes and breathed a short sigh as she imagined being firmly nestled into her favorite, cushy armchair in the back stacks of the library.<br/>
</p><p>Hermione found herself practically sprinting to the library, desperate to get there before running into anyone to distract her from a few precious moments of solitude. If one person dared to interrupt her from some quality me time, she would surely lose whatever patience she had left. She found herself skidding to a halt in front of the large, oak entryway of the library and breathed a deep sigh of relief. She could already feel her shoulders starting to unwind. Rarely at this time of evening would anyone, besides her really and maybe a few Ravenclaws, be at the library. She gave a quick nod to Madame Pince, who gave her the usual pointed look at the clock along with the ghost of a smile, and made her way to the back. Just as she rounded the corner where she knew her beautiful, cozy armchair would be waiting, she felt her heart drop to her stomach in a pure fit of rage and indignation. Of all the people, if you could even call him that, to be sitting in <em>her</em> chair, was the king of the ferrets himself. She felt her eye beginning to twitch as she rounded on him with her fists clenched.<br/>
</p><p>“Malfoy! What are you doing in that chair?!” Hermione did her best to contain her shout to a whisper, in fear of losing Madame Pince’s good favor even this far in the back of the library.<br/>
</p><p>The aristocratic blond had the audacity to slowly bookmark his page and delicately place it on the side table- her side table!- next to him before looking up to face her. His grey eyes were filled with delighted malice when he encountered her fiery brown ones.<br/>
</p><p>“Obviously, Granger, I am or at least was reading in it,” he drawled with a smirk.<br/>
</p><p>Hermione stomped her foot and said with gritted teeth, “Obviously, Malfoy, I was referring to why you’re in that particular chair.”<br/>
</p><p>“Look, Granger, I know quality when I see it. This is the best damn chair in the library and I refuse to move my arse out of it just because you want me to. In fact, that makes it all the more comfortable,” he said while stretching his long legs out in front of him and delicately crossing his ankles.<br/>
</p><p>“If you don’t move your arse, as you so delicately phrased it, you will find that I have ways of making your move it,” Hermione practically growled at him, feeling herself getting more and more worked up the longer she looked at his pale, smug face.<br/>
</p><p>“Granger, as enticing as it is to imagine any instance in which you would be able to oust my arse from this decadent armchair, I’m afraid the point is moot in less you have forgotten that it is almost curfew?” His smugness was positively radiating off of him and Hermione would like nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face with a firm slap.<br/>
</p><p>“Malfoy, as a prefect I am well aware of the curfew. We have 15 minutes left which I intend to use seated in that chair,” she gritted the last few words out resisting the urge to clap her hands between each word to make a point. She was finding the angrier she got, the more comfortable Malfoy appeared to be. He was now gazing at her with outward amusement and had raised his arms behind his head and was positively lounging in front of her enraged scowl.<br/>
</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow at her as she ground out, “You have 30 seconds to gather your vile belongings and remove yourself from my sight.”<br/>
</p><p>He barked out a little laugh when she said vile and said plainly, “Look, Granger, as much as your words wound me, you have no grounds to stand on. I am doing absolutely nothing unsavory and you can scour the little rule book I’m sure you store somewhere in that monstrous bag of yours to try to find some way to remove me but I can assure you there are none that would not lose you some House points. Although, if you resorted to begging I may be inclined to take pity on you.” This last bit he said with a challenging look that Hermione hated to notice turned his normally stormy grey eyes a more interesting shade of silver.<br/>
</p><p>“I would rather dance naked in the Great Hall at dinner than beg you for anything,” she spit out.<br/>
</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be a sight for sore eyes,” Draco said lasciviously while giving her a slow once over, lingering on her breasts for a second longer than appropriate and making her feel the need to huff indignantly and cross her arms.<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t be disgusting, like you would ever deem to look at a ‘filthy little mudblood’ like me.” Hermione stated while looking at him fiercely and still covering her breasts with her crossed arms.<br/>
</p><p>“Au contraire, I like to imagine you all kinds of…filthy did you say?...ways,” he said while continuing to look at her much like a wolf would examine a sheep before devouring it.<br/>
</p><p>Hermione was quite frankly a little shocked at the turn things were taking. She was no expert with the opposite sex, but if she was not mistaken, Draco Malfoy was hitting on her.<br/>
</p><p>“Malfoy, I do not want to know what has gotten into you and refuse to engage in some sort of perverted dialogue in which you reveal some sort of hideous, deranged fantasy,” Hermione huffed at him while refusing to allow her brain to travel anywhere close to enjoying this exchange or Merlin forbid, flirting with him.<br/>
</p><p>“Granger, I can assure you that nothing has gotten into me…although I wouldn’t mind something getting into you…” he lowered his voice at the end, practically purring it and she felt herself unconsciously leaning in to hear him better. Not one to miss a beat, he smirked at her, silently acknowledging her intrigue. Much to her horror, she could feel herself flushing at his smirk as she straightened up and busied herself with her bag to grab the heavy novel that was beginning to weigh her down.<br/>
</p><p>“No need to be shy, Granger, I’m happy to share the armchair.” He extended his arms graciously and she looked up at him with a slight scowl and pink cheeks.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh and how do you intend to do that? It is perfectly fit for one!”<br/>
</p><p>Draco once again grinned lasciviously at her and gestured to his lap which she couldn’t help but notice was sporting a rather prominent, for lack of a better word, bulge. Hermione could now feel herself positively radiating heat from her cheeks and quickly averted her eyes and instead chose to issue a loud sigh and look to the ceiling in the hopes that he would leave enough alone and just go so she could have a minute to collect herself.<br/>
</p><p>No such luck. She could feel his arrogance radiating over to her, not in the least bit embarrassed by his lack of decency, and sing songed to her in a playful mock, “I thought you called yourself a Gryffindor and here you are afraid of a snake.” She wasn’t foolish enough not to recognize the double entendre and as stupid as she knew she was being for taking the bait, she stalked over to him while still refusing to meet his gaze and plopped herself unceremoniously into his lap. There! That should wipe the smirk off his face!<br/>
</p><p>It seemed to have the opposite effect. She recognized her error in judgment as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I knew you couldn’t resist me, you filthy…little…Gryffindor,” he paused between each breath and she found herself suddenly a little lightheaded. She was also stunned and horrified to realize she would not have minded <em>anything</em> he said as long as he said it in just that tone of voice. She wriggled her ear away from his mouth and let out an accidental gasp as she felt his erection harden even more beneath her thigh.<br/>
</p><p>“Ah, but what a dangerous game you’re playing, Granger." He paused delicately, still using the husky growl that made her head swim, "You wouldn’t want to start something that you don’t intend to finish.”<br/>
</p><p>Hermione turned and looked into his eyes and saw the naked lust in his now molten silver orbs. She unintentionally licked her lips and saw those eyes follow her tongue then slowly glide back up her face and into her eyes. She had never been this close to him before and was shocked by how beautiful he was. He had practically poreless, alabaster skin and the thickest black eyelashes she had ever seen on anyone, male or female. She couldn't tear her gaze from his quicksilver eyes and found her pulse rapid in her throat. He ground out a strained whisper, “Granger, if you don’t want me to do something you will surely regret, you need to move your arse off of me in 30 seconds or else live with the consequences.”<br/>
</p><p>Hermione recognized her out as a barbed one. If she did move, she would be a coward and alright, a horny coward at that. If she didn’t move this could quickly turn into something terrifying, albeit intriguing, and would be irreversible. At this point in time she could reasonably leave with her dignity, mostly, intact. She was quickly weighing the pros and cons and the ghost of his usual smirk crossed his face as he whispered, “Watching your brain move that fast up this close makes me unspeakably turned on.”<br/>
</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked into his handsome face for a trace of mocking, shocked to only find a touch of humor still mostly enveloped in lust.<br/>
</p><p>“Malfoy, this isn’t a good idea-“<br/>
</p><p>He cut her off with a quick, “Most of the best ones aren’t. And I do believe you have used up your 30 seconds.” He looked at her as if asking for permission. She briefly looked once more to the ceiling and gave an almost imperceptible nod and that was all that he needed. She felt his mouth on her neck and let out a gasp as he lightly bit his way up it and then guided her face down and kissed her much more gently than she had anticipated. It was nothing like the few other kisses she had ever received. She could feel herself responding almost immediately against her will and that was all the encouragement he needed to quicken and harden the kiss. Soon she found herself wrapping her arms around his taut, surprisingly toned back and pulling him in so close that her breasts were pressed up against his chest. He let out a soft groan and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, throwing caution to the wind, and slipped her tongue in his mouth, reveling in the feeling of his tongue caressing hers. His hands were in her hair and she was in ecstasy like she had never felt. She had thought the phrase "seeing fireworks" was a work of fiction but she could practically feel her magic intertwining with his. She was squirming in her nemesis’ lap with wanton abandon as he kissed away any frustration and stress she had felt when she had arrived that evening. She turned in his lap so she was now straddling him and grinded against him, her skirt slid up around her waist exposing her bottom to the cool air. It was now his turn to look to the ceiling as he groaned and grasped her arse, guiding her grinding and tightly shutting his eyes. She watched him unabashedly now that he couldn’t see her and found herself enraptured by him. She couldn't believe this was the same Draco Malfoy that regularly taunted her and her friends. She wanted to make him come undone, to see his tight control slip away and allow her to have this power over him. She knew they were in dangerous territory related to curfew and yet found herself unable to care, her actions fueled purely by animalistic lust. He brought his eyes back to hers and growled, “You’re so fucking sexy, you have no idea how much I want you.”<br/>
</p><p>Hermione felt awash with confidence from his words and brought her hands up to his chest and leaned forward into his ear, “You have no idea how much I want to watch you come undone right before my eyes.”<br/>
</p><p>He stiffened slightly and said hoarsely, “Are you fucking serious?”<br/>
</p><p>Hermione now smirked at him and slid off his lap, watching as his face fell for a second then looked shocked when she fell to her knees in front of him and commanded with confidence she never knew she had, “Take your cock out and find out.”<br/>
</p><p>Draco looked momentarily stunned and she could see his bulge jump at the word “cock”. He slowly moved his hands to his belt, never taking his eyes off her as he did so as if waiting for her to get up and walk away. She watched with intrigue as he slowly unbuckled his belt, then his down his pants, revealing silk green boxers with a prominent outline forcing them forward. She moved closer and nodded at him and he looked strangely nervous yet still somehow confident as he slid everything down and revealed his large cock to her. She had never been intimate with a man before and it was much bigger than she had anticipated based on her readings but she was not one to back down from a challenge. She took a second to admire him in this vulnerable state then tentatively reached out a hand to grasp his length and was shocked by just how warm and hard he felt underneath her. She slowly started moving her hand up and down as he gritted out a sigh and started thrusting slightly into her hand. With this encouragement she grasped harder and slid her hand a little faster and he groaned more loudly. She couldn’t believe she was making Draco Malfoy do this. He was putty in her hands and she loved the lack of shame he was showing her as his inhibitions were abandoned. It was a whole new side to him and she couldn’t wait to tease out more. She slowed her hand so it was barely moving and he groaned in frustration and tried thrusting into her hand. She shook her head at him with a smirk, “You’ve got to beg for it, Malfoy.”<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck, please, Hermione, I need you to finish me off. I can’t take this much longer.”<br/>
</p><p>Hermione turned his trademark smirk back on him and took that as all the encouragement she needed to continue. She looked him in the eye and bent over, taking him into her mouth and enclosing her lips tightly around him. She was pleasantly surprised by his taste and felt herself grow even wetter as she slowly moved her tongue around his head and watched as his eyes practically rolled back. She could barely take half of him into her mouth yet did her best as she moved up and down his length feeling him writhe beneath her and groan. He grabbed her hair and gently guided her as she moved and she could feel his urgency beneath her. His breathing quickened as his hips gently thrusted into her and she could tell he was getting close as his moves became more erratic. He huffed a breathy, “Fuck, you’ve got to move or I’m going to come,” and she hurried her movements more as he grit his teeth and moaned while tightly shutting his eyes. She felt every piece of him tighten and suddenly a warm gush of thick, salty fluid shot into her throat as she continued to ride his cock with her mouth, sucking him dry. When she felt his final spurts and thrusts, she sucked slowly up his length and swallowed while looking into his exhausted, molten eyes. She slowly lifted up from her knees, unsure what to say after sharing something so intimate. For once he seemed slightly unsure as well as he slowly righted himself and zipped up his pants. Once he was contained, he looked at her and said, “Well holy fuck, Granger, that was even better than I expected.”<br/>
</p><p>She let out a short, surprised laugh and said, “Imagined this, did you?”<br/>
</p><p>“Only in my wildest dreams. You are a vision.”<br/>
</p><p>She felt herself blushing as his familiar, yet somehow no longer irritating, smirk crossed his face. Never one to be able to hold his tongue he said, “I told you you wouldn’t get my arse out of this chair.”<br/>
</p><p>She let out a surprised laugh and he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his lap giving her a quick, sweet kiss on the cheek and whispered, “But I promise I’ll always share it with you.”<br/>
</p><p>She lightly smacked his chest and said flirtatiously, “You filthy, little Slytherin.”<br/>
</p><p>He grinned at her and said, “We both know there’s nothing <em>little</em> about me. But alas, Little Miss Prefect, we better get you back to your common room before you lose precious house points.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh dear, I believe as a prefect, I am the one in the position to dock you points for breaking curfew.”<br/>
</p><p>“Let’s call it even and agree to disagree,” he said with a chuckle and lifted her gently off his lap and chivalrously grabbed her bag for her.<br/>
</p><p>“Now being the gentleman that I am, I am going to walk you back to your common room and risk bodily bodily harm from Potty and the Weasel just for being near you in the off chance that I can somehow convince you to do that again sometime or at least let me return the favor,” he said while wagging his eyebrows at her.<br/>
</p><p>Hermione laughed and said, “You’re no gentleman. But I might just let you if you promise to let me have the chair next time.” He let out a startled chuckle at this and somewhat shyly grabbed her hand as they strolled out of the library. As they were leaving, he gave Madame Pince a rather bold, jaunty salute as it was 20 minutes past curfew. The normally stern librarian looked rather surprised but rather than angry as expected, gave Hermione that slightest ghost of a smile and looked back down at her book as if she had never seen them leaving at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>